


【博迪】我不是一定要你回来

by SweetSybil



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSybil/pseuds/SweetSybil
Summary: 有一天，博格巴和登贝迪巴拉一起看了《小王子》，这是一个关于驯养的故事





	【博迪】我不是一定要你回来

**Author's Note:**

> 1.OOC预警  
> 2.normal ending

【阅前须知】  
//“啊！”狐狸说，“我一定会哭的。”

 

“这是你的过错，”小王子说，“我本来并不想给你任何痛苦，可你却要我驯服你……”

 

“是这样的。”狐狸说。

 

“你可就要哭了！”小王子说。

 

“当然罗。”狐狸说。

 

“那么你什么好处也没得到。”

 

“由于麦子颜色的缘故，我还是得到了好处。”狐狸说。//

       把书合着放在膝上，每次读到这段剧情的迪巴拉总是很难过。哪怕这段对话每个小孩子恐怕都读过千万遍，只是想到狐狸明明很舍不得，还是说出来收获麦子的颜色这种安慰人的话，还是心里酸涩。

　　博格巴懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，抬头看了一眼旁边捧着书仿佛要哭出来的迪巴拉。他有点搞不明白为什么这个童话故事可以让他难过成那样。

　　事实上，博格巴总是不明白。

　　本来博格巴只是一时兴起拉来保罗一起看电影。小王子算是每个法国人成长时期的标准读物。可是这个整个法国甚至世界都期待太久的童话电影，却改编的让人近乎难堪。

　　没有人可以接受小王子变成了那副模样。至少博格巴不能。只是看着兴致勃勃找来书重读，看后难过到要哭出来的迪巴拉，博格巴叹了一口气。

　　自然地用肩膀撞了一下迪巴拉，手指轻轻地戳中迪巴拉捧书的指尖，被两个人的秘密庆祝动作拉回现实。迪巴拉抬头看了一眼努力克制住满脸无聊的『他的保罗』。

　　秋天天气有点微冷，迪巴拉稍稍有点凉的指尖碰到了博格巴常年偏烫的身体，这个人仿佛连指尖都带着火。

　　“不要难过了，你看他们不是都得到了自己想要的东西了吗？”

　　“这不一样，明明狐狸就是很舍不得小王子，为什么不挽留呢……如果不要告诉小王子玫瑰的独一无二，就可以一直蹲守三点钟准时的快乐了吧……

　　将陷入莫名情绪的迪巴拉拉回怀抱，“你看点灯人像不像托蒂？”

　　被这个跳跃的思维弄得莫名其妙，迪巴拉抬头看了一眼认真指着书的博格巴，“恩？”

　　“点灯人一直在点灯，然后托蒂一直在罗马？”随口一说只是想转移保罗注意力的博格巴愣了一下，犹豫地说出来这个回答。

　　迪巴拉忍不住笑出了声，顺着这个思路，“那飞行员是体育记者？”

　　“不不不，还不如说他们说毒蛇会毁掉球员。”

　　“那爱慕虚荣的人和国王是……”

　　“Paulo，你是想讨论那些夸夸其谈的教练和高层吗，这样子话题就有点危险了。”大笑着揉着身边人的头发，用一个吻结束了这个讨论教练和其他球员的身价和能力的危险话题。

　　“la joya，如果我们是这个童话故事里面的一员，那你是我的小王子。”

　　被这个肉麻的表白还有刚刚突如其来的吻弄得呼吸一滞，la joya是球迷送给他的昵称，形容他宝石一样的双眼，这个称呼从保罗嘴里说出来让他忍不住脸色一红。

　　“保罗，你这是犯规，讨论战术问题的时候不准叫昵称，不准随便亲我！”

　　“那我的保罗……”两个人相同名字的保罗，从博格巴嘴里叫出来总是煽情又霸道，后续的所有话都吞灭在一个更深的法式热吻里面。

　　这些不负浪漫之都名号的法国人，总是最擅长说情话，也格外擅长亲吻。

　　一年后博格巴转会，说迪巴拉是自己小王子的男人选择了心中的玫瑰。

　　曼联才是永远的家，尤文只是度假的言论引起一片哗然。

　　迪巴拉对于这次转会打电话送上了祝福，每只狐狸都知道，玫瑰才是小王子永恒的爱。

　　收拾博格巴留下来的物品的迪巴拉无意间翻到了当时看过的那本童话故事。忍不住坐在沙发上又看了一遍，只是这一次，没有人会戳中他的指尖。

　　两年后，永恒的点灯人因为星球越转越快，卸下来职位交给了其他人。托蒂退役，76年传奇一代就此落幕，永恒之城罗马仿佛不再永恒。

　//　“那么你什么好处也没得到。”

 

“由于麦子颜色的缘故，我还是得到了好处。”狐狸说。//

　　后来迪巴拉才明白，他们那些同队的时间，就是麦子的颜色，他们两人专属的庆祝动作也是麦子的颜色，那些互换穿过的球衣，所有的回忆都是麦田。风吹来哗啦哗啦的声音，狐狸送别了小王子，拥有了一整片麦田。  
        到最后，总而言之小王子和狐狸都得到了自己想要的。

　　

　　

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 可能会有帮助的时间线  
> 1.2015年迪巴拉转会尤文图斯  
> 2.2015年同年《小王子》电影上映  
> 3.2016年博格巴转会曼联，离开尤文  
> 4.2017年托蒂退役


End file.
